Stuck in an elevator
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: What happens when the tactician decides to teach her his team a lesson? You get something like this! Final chapter up and finished!
1. The Mall

After spending the night in Castle Ostia, the heroes set out to the mall. Within the mall they find out that no one else is there, because of the holidays. The Tactician Snowyiji started to order everyone to get into elevators so that they can shop for supplies needed. On the first floor was boosting items (for status) and healing items, on the second floor were magical tomes, and on the third floor was the weapon section.

"Why can't we use the stairs?" Erk commented.

The tactician got angry and responded about not wasting time. Dart left the building and Matthew went up the stairs both left unnoticed.

In the first elevator was; Erk, Renault, Rath, Vadia, Marcus, Lowen, Barte, Dorcas, Oswin, Wallace and … Serra.

In the second one was; Sain, Farina, Fiora, Ninian, Lyn and … Raven

In the third one was; Harken, Hawkeye, Geitz, Karel, Karla, and … Hector

In the fourth elevator is; Rebecca, Nino, Florina, Nils, Lucuis, Canas, Pent, Louise, and … Wil

In the last elevator is; Guy, Legault, Kent, Heath and … Eliwood

"Athos, Merlinus and Hannah will stay with me" Snowyiji informed the others.

Everyone got scared or freaked out when they heard who they had to share elevators with, as though they thought it sounded like an internity.

"Why, Serra?" Some people from the elevator group asked.

"You'll see." Snowyiji responded with a hint of evil in her voice.

"Aren't you a guy?" Wil asked.

"…I can be anything online, you know, and with my author powers I'll turn you into a squirrel! " The tactician threatened.

After talking everyone got into the elevator and for those who tried to sneak out, an angry tactician was going to mate them go into battle weaponless and go against a bunch of enemies.

As soon as the elevators started to go up they stopped mid way between the third and second floor.


	2. part 2o

Rebecca: The author is sad right now, from something.

Nino: Updating?

Nils: What?

Rebecca: Let just say he found past things on the internet, things he left behind. (Listening to Inuyasha music)

Nils: … okay … enjoy the story.

Nino: Wait, Wil is in our elevator…

**Here's the list again**

**In the first elevator was; Erk, Jaffar, Renault, Rath, Vadia, Marcus, Lowen, Barte, Dorcas, Oswin, Wallace and … Serra.**

**In the second one was; Sain, Priscilla, Farina, Fiora, Ninian, Lyn and … Raven**

**In the third one was; Harken, Hawkeye, Geitz, Karel, Karla, and … Hector**

**In the fourth elevator is; Rebecca, Nino, Florina, Nils, Lucuis, Canas, Pent, Louise, and … Wil**

**In the last elevator is; Guy, Legault, Kent, Heath and … Eliwood**

**Mallow I've known you for some time now, thanks for the reviews, friend!**

Blazing Sword- thanks for stalking and reviewing again, its hard to improve upon story ideas, this is HUMOR!

To sleepy to name the other 2 who reviewd, thanks, but as the same for BS ITS HUMOR!

Misprint- Forgot Jaffar, Isadora and Priscilla, if anyone else could correct me thanks

Stuck in an elevator

Everyone just froze with fear. Snowyiji felt like something was missing. She thought and thought and said that they should have a party. Athos started to slap his but and point his finger out like in disco, and some people in the elevators saw this and started to get discouraged. Serra was talking really fast, to Erk, Jaffar, Rath and Renault. They hoped that she would talk so much she would pass out from the lack of air. The author thought about limited movement and air and decided to make the elevators bigger and have more air. The four groaned, as Serra was talking like the broken record she is. She also said that they should talk more and dress properly. Marcus, Oswin and Wallace were talking about being manly and Lowen and Dorcas were ignored.

In the second elevator, Sain was trying to hit on one of the girls but, Raven and Lyn were watching like Hawks. They were all silent. The girls looked between Sain and The two lords. Raven was twitching madly, since he hasn't tried to kill someone for a while. Lyn had her hand on the blade. Soon a question was asked.

"Do you like tea?" Lyn asked Raven

When this broke the silence everyone got a sweat drop like sign.

"Herbal tea is my favorite." Raven answered without talking his eyes off Sain, but he was smiling, a sinister smile of EVIL!

In the third elevator, things were getting heated up. Hector was in his own little corner, thinking how he was going to rule them all some day. "I will own them!" He thought from the lack of air or lack of brains. Karel and Karla were trying to destroy the elevator and since they didn't have swords they decided their arms would be a good loss of their Wa Doa's (The weapons they have equipped when you first get them). It took the force of Harken, Isadora, Hawkeye and Geitz to hold both of them down. Hector decided to cannon ball on top of Karel, just for the fun of it. He landed on Karel's legs and Karel felt a numb pain within. Karla got out of her holders grasp and started to punch on Hector's armor and that just hurt her hands. Basically Hector was being a rude "gentlemen."

In the fourth elevator, Rebecca, and Nils sat around Nils holding his hands. Wil saw this and got an arrow in which he saved just in case. He decided not to use it until everyone else was asleep or busy. Lucuis, Canas, and Pent started to talk about magic while Louise decided to comfort the children. Louise looked at the trio and told them about how she met Lord Pent. The three were deep in thought about this. Wil was just in his own little corner thinking to himself. He really likes Rebecca, just not with other guys. He began plotting how to capture the ice dragon.

In the fifth elevator, Kent and Heath were talking to each other, like knights or defenders of justice do. Eliwood was playing 21 or black jack with Legault, and Guy was watching waiting for his turn. Eliwood had 21, Legault had 20 and Guy decided to join and got 11.

"Hit me." Guy said with a smile on is face.

He got a 4. He did this again. He got a 7. He did it again. Eliwood took out his spare rapier and hit Guy.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"You already have total of 22!" Eliwood screamed.

Legault chuckled to himself. Eliwood stayed and Legault said hit me. He got a 2. Eliwood won, Guy ordered another match and that is what they did. Meanwhile Erk was pretending to die from lack of oxygen so that the tactician "might" save him and to see if it would work on the others. "Fortunately" Erk wasn't teleported out of the elevator and he stopped faking death.

Me: Well that's it for now, wait until you see the commotion in elevator 4…read and review


	3. END

Me- …I swear 2 years…BTW about the first chapter Snowyiji is a character who is a snowman, don't ask.

The tactician known as "Snowyiji" had fled the mall to go to parts unknown like Tellius. Athos being benevolent and no longer wanting to dance had decided to open the elevators but when he did all that came out was dust and when he looked inside all he saw was just skulls and clothes.

END


End file.
